The present disclosure relates to content presentation.
Content providers provide content in different forms in order to attract consumers. Such content is designed to be used in whole or part by a user, for example, a particular consumer. Additionally, such content can be provided in electronic form. For example, such content can be provided on a web page, together with search results, or within a mobile application.